


Kisses for Christmas

by luckie_dee



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerios!AU, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckie_dee/pseuds/luckie_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt from <a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/">Mandy</a>: <i>shopping at the same time and leaving their purchases for gift wrapping and accidentally picking up each other's later on</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been busting my butt to get fic ready to post this morning. When I was editing it, I realized that it strayed pretty far from the fluffy holiday fic I'd intended, so I abandoned it for now (after writing ~12K words in 5 days oops). Instead, have a fluffly little prompt fill. Which somehow became a Cheerios!Klaine AU.
> 
> **Warnings** : Cliches. Fluff. Santana.

Kurt had just finished fitting all his items into a Medium Square Box at the mall’s wrapping station — he would have preferred to wrap it himself, of course, but between school and the holidays, time was running too short, especially since he’d only just plucked up the courage to buy it — when he heard someone calling his name. He peered cautiously over his shoulder to see Blaine Anderson approaching, a smile lighting up his face above his bright red scarf and what was clearly a shopping bag half-hidden behind his back. Spinning around again and hoping he didn’t look too panicked, Kurt snapped the box shut and shoved it across the table at the attendant. His heart thudded in his chest, from the thrills of being nearly-caught _and_ of seeing Blaine unexpectedly.

Which was probably silly. After all, he saw Blaine every day at Cheerios practice (and see him, Kurt did — when he finally earned his rightful spot as co-captain, he never expected that he’d spend half his time ogling the new transfer student on the squad). But as good as Blaine looked in the uniform, there was something special about seeing him out of it — which _oh god_ not like that, because Kurt had never seen him _that_ kind of out-of-uniform. Except in his imagination. And back when the weather was warmer, and Blaine would wear those tiny shorts to practice, which basically left him a step and a half from naked anyway.

And that was definitely _not_ something that Kurt should be thinking about when Blaine was sidling up next to him, the holiday crowd forcing them into such proximity that Blaine was almost tucked into his side. “Secret Santa gift?” Blaine asked, looking curiously at the box, which Kurt was still holding closed with one hand. The attendant plied it gently from his grip.

“Maybe,” Kurt replied, wishing that there was some way to force the color back out of his face. He glanced down at the bag, which Blaine had set on the table, but hadn’t opened. “You?”

When he looked back at Blaine’s face, his breath caught at _just_ how close it was — Kurt was fairly sure that he’d just found the first and only reason he’d ever be thankful for the horde of last-minute shoppers that descended on the mall during the last weekend before Christmas. His eyes dropped down to watch Blaine’s mouth as he echoed Kurt’s _maybe_ , and then snapped up to Blaine’s, warm and wide above his cheeks flushing pink. 

And he almost did it. For what must have been the hundredth time since September, Kurt felt the coffee invitation on the tip of his tongue. (Santana’s voice echoed in his head: _As your fellow co-captain, I command you to sack up and just ask Blanderson out already. Trust me, he’s practically drooling for you to top his pyramid. Or is it the other way around?_ ) And for the hundredth time, Kurt’s nerve failed him, leaving them gazing dumbly at each other until Kurt slowly became aware that the attendant was trying to get his attention. “Excuse me? Which paper do you want?” She motioned to the rolls of gaudy gift wrap.

“Oh, uh…” Kurt blinked at the selection. “Whichever. Surprise me.” 

“Is the penguin paper okay?” she asked.

“Sure.” Kurt passed a five-dollar bill across the table and glanced back at Blaine, who was still keeping the bag tucked shut. “I guess I’ll leave you to it,” he said awkwardly. 

Blaine smiled and ducked his head. “Okay. It was good to see you, Kurt.”

“You too,” Kurt called as he scurried away.

*

The next day, after practice, all the Cheerios retreated to the huge rec room in Santana’s basement for the last day of their annual Secret Santa gift exchange. For the last week, they’d been exchanging candy and nail polish and socks with holiday patterns, each with a clue about the identity of the giver. Kurt had already opened his final gift — a beautiful scarf from one of the two freshman girls on the squad — but he was so nervous that he’d hardly been able to appreciate it. He was just barely keeping himself from grabbing the present he’d brought and fleeing the room.

“My turn!” Santana announced gleefully, finding her gift in the pile. She balanced the box in her lap and hummed mock-thoughtfully. “I think my Secret Santa was… Anderson!” she announced, pointing at the couch where he was sitting. 

Blaine groaned. “How did you know?”

“I have a psychic Mexican third eye. Plus, there are only two people on this squad who would ever say that their favorite movie is _Singin’ in the Rain_ ,” Santana said dismissively, tearing into the paper, “and Kurt wouldn’t have gotten me such nice presents.” She lifted the lid and froze, her eyebrows shooting up. “Um, Blanderson…?”

“Yeah?” he asked, grinning expectantly. 

“I thought you liked your groceries delivered in the back?” she asked, holding up a bag of candy kisses. Then another. Then a gift pack of Kiss My Face lip balms. Kurt’s blood ran cold. “And you know I’d rather have a taco than a hot dog.” She continued to pull things out of the box — more chocolate kisses and, finally, a headband with a sprig of mistletoe suspended from it.

Blaine’s face went so red that it almost matched his McKinley sweatshirt. “That is _not_ what I bought you.”

“The box clearly has my name on it,” Santana shot back, holding up the wrapping paper she’d ripped off of it as proof.

“Um,” Kurt said weakly. “I think I might have an explanation.”

Santana whirled to face him, frowning. “Is this some kind of joke? Because I’ve been waiting all weekend to gets my Secret Santa on, and I want my _real_ present.”

Kurt knelt forward and found another box in the pile of presents — one that was the exact same size and shape and wrapped in the exact same paper adorned with dancing penguins. The label had Blaine’s name on it, and Kurt passed it across to him. “I think you’ll find whatever you got for Santana inside.”

Blaine unwrapped the gift, nodding when he saw the manicure set and assortment of nail polishes inside. He looked up at Kurt with his brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“The gift wrapping station at the mall. They got the boxes mixed up. Or we picked up the wrong ones. Because, um… _I’m_ actually your Secret Santa, and so that —” Kurt pointed at the box that Santana was holding, his voice trailing away. His face was so hot that he was afraid it was actually going to melt.

Santana let out a low whistle. “Wow, Hummel, props. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

She exchanged gift boxes with Blaine, who looked shell-shocked. “You got me… this?” he asked.

“Yes,” Kurt said. _Good god_ , he must look like a stop sign. “Um, do you like it?”

Blaine let out a quiet _hmmm_ and picked up the headband, turning it around in his hands. Then, as Kurt watched in astonishment, he slid it on, grinned, and looked up at Kurt, his eyes nervous and happy and bright. “I don’t know… how does it look?”

With his heart hammering at his ribs, Kurt stumbled to his feet. “I’m not sure,” he said breathily. “I think I need to get a closer look before I decide.” 

As the room exploded into cheers and whoops, Blaine stood to meet him, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist and reaching up to meet Kurt’s mouth with a firm, sweet kiss. Kurt had dreamed up a thousand scenarios for kissing Blaine, and while he was pretty sure that none of them had involved Santana’s basement, the entire cheerleading squad, and a novelty headband, in that moment, feeling the soft suction of Blaine’s lips and the way Blaine was trembling lightly under his hands, Kurt wouldn’t have traded it for anything. The kiss lingered on for long seconds, with gentle presses and retreats and the barest teasing touch of Blaine’s tongue ( _ohmygod_ ) until Kurt felt something bounce off the side of his head. He pulled away and looked down to see a wadded-up ball of penguin wrapping paper on the floor at his feet.

“That’s enough for now, boys,” Santana said, but she was smiling when Kurt spun to fix her with a glare. “My basement is not becoming the set for your amateur porno. All right, who’s next?” She dug into the gift pile. 

Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but Blaine just laughed and caught his hand, tugging Kurt down to sit close together on the couch. “Ignore her,” he murmured, the plastic mistletoe swinging crazily above his sparkling eyes. 

“Oh, okay. For now,” Kurt relented. He let his voice drop low and teasing. “So, you never answered me. Do you like your present?”

Blaine smiled softly at him. His fingers tightened where they were still linked with Kurt’s. “It’s perfect. It’s exactly what I wanted all year.”

Kurt felt his stomach attempt a complicated series of somersaults. “Well, luckily for you, we’re still under the mistletoe.”

“Mmm,” Blaine agreed, leaning in again — but a pillow hit him squarely in the head before his mouth reached Kurt’s, knocking the headband askew.

They both turned to see Santana frowning at them, one eyebrow arched superciliously. “Am I going to have to start carrying a hose around to spray you two horndogs down? Is this how it’s going to be now?”

“Yup,” Blaine said cheerfully. “This is how it’s going to be.” He turned back to Kurt and cupped his cheek in one hand. “Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

“Merry Christmas, Blaine,” Kurt replied, grinning, and their mouths met smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely friends and betas, [Lindsey](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/) and [Sandy](http://completelyunabashed.tumblr.com/)! <3 Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
